A True Pokémon Master
by 657
Summary: When Ash loses the Unova League to Trip, he decides to disappear from the rest of the world solely to train his team. A few years later, Ash resurfaces to face the world, in order to prove that he is indeed the very best, like no one ever was.
1. Chapter 1

Ash's hopes and dreams plummeted as he saw Pikachu, his final hope, collapse on the hard dirt floor. He sighed dejectedly as he heard the Announcer of the Unova League call out.

"**And after a gripping battle, Pikachu is unable to continue! Since he is out of Pokémon, Ash Ketchum has lost the battle. The Battle Victor and Winner of the Unova League is Trip!"**

Trip smirked as he spoke;

"Just as I thought, there's no way that I could lose to a pathetic little nobody from the Boonies!"

Ash's face went red with rage before he calmed down and walked towards the field, scooped up Pikachu and exited without so much as saying a word. Up in the stands, Ash's friends and family sighed sadly. Ash was that close to winning, they honestly thought he had it.

_Meanwhile_

Ash said nothing as his Team was getting healed by Nurse Joy. The nurse herself spoke;

"If it's any consolation, I saw your battles, and I believe that you did extremely well."

Ash didn't smile. What Nurse Joy said had actually made the feeling worse. He had been journeying since Kanto, and he never was able to successfully complete a Pokémon League Tournament. Not one! After nearly 5 years of training and traveling, he had barely anything to show for his accomplishments. Yeah sure he won the Orange League and the Kanto Battle Frontier, but that doesn't make him feel better.

Nurse Joy could see he was still upset, so she collected his newly healed Pokémon and returned them to him before she watched sadly as the 15 year old boy walked out of the Pokémon Center. Pikachu said nothing as he crawled onto Ash's shoulder. His eyes were closed as he refused to look Ash in the eye. Upset over the loss. He thought to himself.

'_I'm pathetic. I failed Ash…AGAIN! I've been with him the longest out of all his Pokémon, and at the end of every single journey, I let him down. I could have SWORN we had it this time! But I guess I got overconfident and completely threw the whole thing.'_

Ash could see Pikachu beating himself up over their recent loss, so Ash spoke;

"It's not your fault Pikachu. I'm the trainer; it was my poor judgment that cost us the win. It's my fault. Maybe Trip was right…maybe I am pathetic."

Pikachu frowned as he spoke;

"_Trip is wrong! You aren't pathetic. You are anything but. It's my fault we lost, not yours. I'm the pathetic one."_

Ash frowned as he spoke;

"No you're not. The truth is that we're not strong enough. Every time we lose a league, we simply head off to a new region, leaving everyone else behind and try again, only to fail. Well No more. I think we should train for a few years. Get more prepared. Work with the Pokémon we already have."

Pikachu nodded in full agreement as Ash used his Xtransceiver to call Professor Oak. He had a request to make.

To say Prof. Oak was shocked was an understatement.

"I'm sorry Ash, but you plan to do WHAT?!"

Ash's face remained hard and determined as he spoke;

"I plan to disappear for a few years. Train all my Pokémon. I'm absolutely tired of losing Leagues, so I'm going to try something different."

Oak sighed as he spoke;

"I admit that is a more tactical approach, but what about your mother and your friends? You're simply planning to just drop everything and disappear without so much as a goodbye?"

Ash frowned as he spoke;

"If I let them know before hand, they're obviously going to hate the idea and try and talk me out of it. And this is something that I can't afford to be talked out of."

Oak sighed as he spoke;

"Alright then, fine. Where are you going?"

Ash smiled sadly as he spoke;

"I can't tell you that either. You could tell one of them and they can try to track me down. It's better in the long run if you don't know."

Oak blinked before he spoke;

"But if I don't know where you are…how am I supposed to exchange Pokémon with you? You plan to train all of them, so you need me to exchange them with you."

Ash smirked as he spoke;

"And there is the question I was hoping for. Is there any way to carry them all at once?"

Professor Oak blinked, before a sly smile spread across his face as he spoke;

"Oh have I got just the thing for you."

The professor pulled away from the terminal to dig around his desk for something before he pulled out what appeared to be a disk and spoke;

"This CD contains an upgrade for the Pokédex, allowing the amount of Pokémon that can be carried at one time to me unlimited. You can carry every single one of them, without a limit. Only downside is I need to upgrade the Pokédex in person, but that will allow you to collect all of your other Pokémon and inform them on what you plan to do. I also advise you try to go and….reunite with Pokemon you released or have placed in training, like you did with Charizard."

Ash smiled as he nodded and spoke;

"I'm on my way back to Kanto now with everyone else. If everything goes according to plan, I can have my Pokédex upgraded and leave by nightfall!"

Professor Oak frowned as he spoke;

"Ash…I still advise against not informing your friends that you plan to leave. You'll seriously hurt them."

Ash frowned as he spoke;

"What if I leave a letter explaining everything? That way, I tell them I'm leaving, but they don't get the chance to try and talk me into staying."

Oak sighed, but seeing it was the best he was probably gonna get considering how determined the boy is, he nodded.

Ash grinned as he hung up the call. He had some work to do. But in the end, it will all be worth it.

**OK That went perfect. Just to Clarify, there will indeed be a shipping between Ash and a female character, but I'm torn between Advanceshipping and Pearlshipping. I'll leave that decision to all of you. Post in the comments your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

_6 YEARS LATER_

Atop Mt. Silver, a figure was training with Pokémon. His eyes narrowed as he called out;

"Snorlax, if you wanted to evade that, then perhaps taking a nap right there wasn't such a smart idea."

He heard a yell of agreement come from the Pokémon next to him, a blue Jackal. The Pokémon spoke;

"_He's not going to get it. The only thing on his mind happen to be food, and sleep."_

The figure sighed sadly in agreement as he spoke;

"How long has it been Lucario? How long has it been since we last saw our friends?"

Lucario chuckled as he spoke;

"_I'm not sure Master, but technically, they are YOUR friends. I only remember them from when they helped save me from Hunter J when I was a Riolu."_

The figure rolled his eyes as he spoke;

"For the last time, stop calling me Master. I'm your friend."

Lucario smirked as he spoke;

"_Sure thing…Master."_

The figure groaned before he heard laughter behind him. He turned to see his only electric type laughing at him. He spoke;

"And what's so funny to you?"

The Electric mouse spoke;

"_What's funny is the fact that, no matter how many times you tell him to stop calling you that, he's gonna do it anyway. It's hysterical."_

The figure rolled his eyes as the mouse walked next to him before leaning up against his leg. He spoke;

"_So Ash, do you think we're ready to face the world?"_

As soon as that was said, Snorlax was blasted in the face for sleeping during a battle. All the other Pokémon began to laugh hysterically as the normal type let out a shriek of surprise and fell on his back. Ash sighed as he spoke;

"Does that answer your question?"

The mouse groaned as he spoke;

"_Yeah unfortunately it does."_

Ash was about to speak when a Pidgeot let out a caw as it descended on the ground, a letter in his mouth. Ash lightly took the letter and opened it, reading aloud as all the other Pokémon circled around him, trying to listen in.

_Dear Trainer, _

_We are pleased to inform you that there is a new Tournament that will crown the first ever Pokémon Master. We would request all Trainers to attend so they can enter. You must be at least an Elite Level Trainer to register. All potential challengers must be registered by 2 months' time since receiving this letter. The Tournament is being held at Kanto's own Indigo Plateau. We hope to see you here._

_With Regards; The Pokémon League._

_P.S, Ash, you have no bloody idea how long it took me to track you down! As stated, all Trainers are requested to attend, and last I checked, you were indeed a Pokémon Trainer. Besides, I think it would do you some good to get back out into the world. Like I mentioned earlier, it took me so bloody long to track you down, the least you could do is enter to make it up to me! _

_From, Charles Goodshow_

__Ash folded up the letter as he looked at all his Pokémon. They all had the same face he did. Everyone blinked before ever single Pokemon as well as Ash said simultaneously,

"_**Eh, we'll think about it."**_

_3 Weeks Later_

Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and Gary walked into the Indigo Plateau with curious looks on their faces. The tournament itself wasn't for quite a while, so they were all curious as to why they were requested personally by the Pokemon League to come. They saw all the Champions as well as Mr. Goodshow seated at a table, discussing something, when all the chattering stopped and Mr. Goodshow spotted them and spoke;

"Ah yes, just the kids we were talking about."

Brock blinked before he spoke;

"It's good to see you again Mr. Goodshow. May I ask what this is about?"

Charles sighed before he clapped, making the room go dark before a projection appeared on the wall. Mr. Goodshow spoke;

"As you all most likely know, we sent out letters to all knowledgeable trainers about the upcoming tournament, but uh…the one we were really hoping to attend hasn't said or done anything to confirm wither he accepted or denied the invitation. Ironic really, considering all of us believed that this tournament would be the one thing to catch his attention."

Max blinked before he spoke;

"So who is this Trainer, and what does it have to do with us?"

Lance then spoke;

"I'm pretty sure that you all remember Ash Ketchum?"

That immediately caught the attention of the group, as they all got excited suddenly as May spoke;

"Wait you mean you ACTUALLY FOUND HIM?!"

All the champions nodded as Cynthia got behind the projector to change the image to Mt. Silver as she spoke;

"He currently resides at the top of Mt. Silver, and we know for a fact that he got our letter, as our currier Dragonite informed us that he did indeed hand the letter to Ash's Pidgeot, who happened to be at the base of the mountain."

Brock and Misty both widened their eyes at what was said as Misty spoke;

"So Ash was able to find Pidgeot; even after all these years."

Cynthia nodded as she spoke;

"So as you can see, we are all certain he received the letter…but yet we haven't heard a response from him. And it's been 3 weeks since Pidgeot was seen. So naturally, we're a _bit _worried he might not attend."

Gary's eyes narrowed as he figured out what the league wanted from them as he spoke;

"Wait…you're not gonna suggest."

Charles Goodshow as well as every Champion smirked as they simultaneously said;

"That's right; we're sending all of you to Mt. Silver to fetch him."

**AND BOOM, the second Chapter has been finished. Please post your thoughts and comments in the review box. **


	3. Chapter 3

Gary groaned as he called out to the others;

"Exactly how did the Pokémon League convince us to do this?"

The Group was currently in a Helicopter en-route to Mt. Silver, on a mission to retrieve their friend from the tip of the mountain. All of them were wearing cloths suited for the weather. Max snorted as he spoke;

"Technically they didn't. The moment they said they wanted us to go to the mountain, we all practically screamed 'Hell Yeah' as loud as we possibly could."

Cilan smiled as he spoke;

"It sure will be an interesting recipe to see exactly what combination of flavors Ash used to train his Pokemon."

Misty, Brock, May, Max, Gary and Dawn were all silent for a moment, wondering what the heck this dude just said when Iris spoke;

"He means that he can't wait to see how Ash has grown in six years and he's curious on how he raised his Pokémon. I personally think Ash is a little kid for leaving for so long without saying goodbye in person. So what if he lost the Unova League? The little kid didn't have to throw a six year long temper tantrum!"

Brock sighed as he spoke in Ash's defense;

"But what you need to remember Iris, is the Unova League wasn't Ash's first loss. He lost the Indigo (Kanto) League, then the Johto League, then the Hoenn League, then the Sinnoh League, and now the Unova League. Now while yes, he won the Battle Frontier as well as the League at the Orange Islands, those weren't actually Pokémon League Tournaments. I'm sure that after the Unova League, Ash just finally had enough."

Max then continued in Brock's place.

"You also need to realize that Ash is a trainer who thinks about his Pokémon above himself, so the fact that he lost in the Unova League finals to Trip of all people didn't really sit well with him."

Iris' eyes widened in realization as she spoke;

"That actually makes sense. No wonder he left to train. He placed so much effort into the Unova League, only to lose to someone like Trip."

Brock nodded as he spoke;

"Exactly, Ash doesn't really take losses well in the first place, but losing to a trainer who thinks of their Pokémon as tools instead of their friends must have been the breaking point."

Iris nodded, realizing her mistake as the Copter pilot spoke;

"Approaching the base of Mt. Silver; landing the helicopter to drop the cargo."

The Helicopter landed as Misty called out annoyed;

"Hey Pal, you can't simply drop us off at the top of the mountain?"

Dawn sighed as she spoke;

"Misty you need to remember that at the tip of the mountain, the weather is too much for the copter to take. This was the closest distance that he could safely drop us off."

Misty sighed as she looked up at the tall mountain in front of her. She groaned as she spoke;

"Remind me to kill Ash for choosing this place when we find him."

May rolled her eyes before taking the first step towards the mountain and entered the cave at the entrance, the others following behind her. 

_ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER_

All teenagers groaned as they yet again met a dead end. They've been lost since entering this stupid cave, and none of them have absolutely any idea if they are even _near _the top. They turned around and were about to try and take another way out when they noticed that their path was blocked by a Sceptile. The group was silent, praying that this Pokemon wouldn't attack them. Max was staring at the Pokémon for a bit before his eyes widened in surprise and a bit of joy as he spoke;

"Wait a minute; you're Ash's Sceptile aren't you?"

Sceptile smirked as he nodded, making the group let out a sigh of relief. May spoke;

"We know Ash is here, do you mind taking us to him? We're uh…very lost."

Sceptile smiled as he nodded before he turned around and started walking, leading the group outside and around the mountain, revealing another cave entrance before entering it with the others close behind him. As they followed him, Max let his curiosity get the best of him as he spoke;

"How exactly do you know your way around the mountain?"

Sceptile stopped and turned towards Max as he spoke, trying to answer but only confusing the group. Sceptile groaned as he thought to himself;

'_Oh yeah that's right. Only Ash can properly understand me.'_

Sceptile took a deep breath before making gestures with his hands before tapping the back of his palm. Brock seemed to get the gist of what he was saying as he spoke aloud;

"Wait, so you're saying that since you've all been living on this mountain for six years, all of Ash's Pokémon know Mt. Silver like the back of their hand?"

Sceptile nodded, utterly awing the group before he turned back around and began leading them to around another set of pathways, until they finally exited the cave. When they all got outside, the weather was extremely cold, but they were able to see a figure standing across them while facing away from them. Sceptile jogged forward before speaking to the figure. The conversation went on for about a minute before the figure nodded and then turned around to face the group as he spoke;

"Sceptile has told me that he guided all of you through the mountain to find me."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they saw the figure's face. Sure six years may have passed, and his hair may be a bit longer under that cap of his, and his voice may have gotten even deeper, but nobody else on earth had those Z marks on his cheeks. They all smiled as they realized they found him. Max spoke out in amazement;

"Ash."

Ash Ketchum smiled at the group before he spoke;

"It has been a long time hasn't it guys?"

**AND DONE! I finally learned how to make the line breaks in Microsoft Word so I tried them out on this chapter and I think it came out well. Leave your thoughts and comments in the review box. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Super sorry for the wait, just recently got Pokemon LeafGreen, Emerald, and SoulSilver for the first time, and I have been messing with those. Anyway, let the next chapter continue.**

The whole mountainside was silent, the only sound being the harsh whistling of the wind. The shock of seeing their friend for the first time in six years still overwhelming their senses; but all silence was broken by obviously, Max.

"ASH!"

With that as his battle cry, the glasses wearing fifteen year old sprinted as fast as he could move and tackled the twenty-one year old in a bone crushing hug. Ash recoiled with Max still attached to his waist as he chuckled and spoke;

"Max, chill out will ya!"

With that basically being the ice breaker, all the others snapped out of their state of surprise and all charged Ash and gripped him into back breaking hugs...well all except Gary, who simply crossed his arms and spoke with that arrogant A-hole smirk that he's known for;

"Heh, long time no see Ashy-boy."

Ash rolled his eyes as he spoke;

"Yeah hello to you too Gary"

Ash had changed over the years, his hair was a tad bit longer. His cloths consisted of a red baseball cap, with half a white circle in the center as well as a white brim. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a red, sleeveless jacket that had a white collar. He had light blue pants as well as red trainer shoes. He was wearing a yellow backpack as well.

_**A/N – I gave him Red's modern appearance in case you were wondering.**_

After the greetings and tearful reunions passed, Ash spoke;

"Let me take a wild guess, the Pokemon League sent all of you because of the tournament. Am I right?"

Brock nodded as he spoke;

"Yeah they did, why didn't you RSVP man? I thought that would have caught your interest for sure."

Ash smiled as he spoke;

"I wanted to get some last minute training in before I decided anything. I have certain Pokemon who are at a lower level than the rest, and I wanted to make sure they could handle anything thrown at them."

An idea suddenly hit Max as he spoke;

"Hey Ash, I got my trainers license about a year after you left, wanna have a battle?"

Ash smirked as he nodded, never being one to pass up a challenge as he spoke;

"That actually sounds like a good idea, but I also want to see how much you've all grown over the years, so, how about this? How about a one on one match with all of you? You could use one Pokémon each, and try to come up against my team. That way, it's six on six. How does that sound to you guys?"

Every one nodded, excited about battling their friend, when Brock smiled as he spoke;

"Actually Ash, Cilan and I would rather referee, so you'll have 6 challengers. Is that Ok with you?"

Ash smiled as he nodded before he smirked and backed up away from the group as he spoke;

"OK, who's first?"

_**A/N – During the battles, the music going on in the background will be the theme playing when you fight Lance/Red in HeartGold/SoulSilver.**_

Gary smirked as he stepped forward and spoke;

"Sorry Ashy-boy, but I'm going to prove that all that training meant absolutely nothing. LET'S GO BLASTOISE!"

Gary then threw a Pokéball to the field, revealing his choice for the battle, as Blastoise landed on the field with a cry. Ash smirked as he grabbed the brim of his baseball hat and pulled it down, so it concealed his eyes before he silently tossed out a Pokéball onto the field, releasing Feraligatr, who roared loudly before it set his' eyes onto Blastoise with a smirk. Ash nodded towards Feraligatr, who cracked his knuckles. Ash then gave a nod towards Gary, signifying he was ready. Gary grinned as he spoke;

"Blastoise, start off with Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise growled as he took aim at Feraligatr, his twin cannons firing off giant streams of water at the crocodile Pokemon. Ash's eyes narrowed, signifying he was _in the zone. _Before nodding at Feraligatr as he spoke;

"Show him a _real_ Hydro Pump!"

Feraligatr nodded as he opened his jaws wide, revealing sharp teeth as a stream of water shot out of his mouth, colliding with Blastoise's Hydro Pump before it started pushing back the other attack! Both Gary and Blastoise were too shocked to react as Feraligatr's Hydro pump completely overwhelmed Blastoise's, and shot straight at the tortoise, nailing him in the face and making him fly back a few feet. Blastoise shook off the pain as he growled at Feraligatr as Ash smirked and spoke;

"You know what to do next."

Feraligatr grinned coldly as he rushed forward towards Blastoise and opened his mouth wide, revealing sharp teeth as he chomped down hard on Blastoise's arm with a _very _painful Crunch attack.

Gary's eyes widened in surprise as he began to freak out slightly as he spoke;

"Use Hydro Pump to throw him off."

Ash's eyes narrowed before he called out;

"Use your jaws to throw him away from you, and then use Surf. It's time to end this."

Feraligatr nodded as he gripped down harder onto Blastoise's arm as he turned his head and flung Blastoise back. Before the tortoise could recover, a giant wave of water suddenly rose right behind Feraligatr before crashing down HARD onto Blastoise. When the water cleared, Blastoise was face down unconscious. Gary whistled as he spoke;

"Damn Ash, you don't play around."

Ash smirked victoriously as he recalled Feraligatr before he nodded and spoke;

"Who's next?"

Misty grinned as she walked forward, taking Gary's place at the end of the area as she spoke.

"This could be fun. MISTY CALLES STARMIE!"

With that, she sent out her star…fish….thing, into the battlefield. Ash smirked as he spoke;

"I like the enthusiasm Mist. Too bad it's not really gonna help you here."

And with that, Ash tossed out his next Pokemon, revealing Staraptor, who promptly stretched its wings with a caw.

Misty grinned as she spoke out;

"Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

Starmie used two of its…arm things to send out pulses of water towards the bird Pokémon. Ash's eyes narrowed in determination as a plan formed in his mind.

"Staraptor, fly up to dodge it, then use Close Combat!"

Staraptor swiftly dodged the attack, before flying up real close and using close combat. Starmie was thrown backwards and hit the ground. Before he had a time to get up, Ash called out another order.

"Now, before he gets up, use Brave Bird!"

Staraptor shot straight down like a bullet before colliding with Starmie, dealing a ton of damage, while taking a bit of recoil. Starmie let out a groan of pain before conking out into unconsciousness. Misty whispered softly to herself;

"You have grown so much from the ten year old I fished out of the river."

Ash smiled as he recalled Staraptor as Misty stepped back, allowing May to go next. Now after seeing how Ash had battled, May was extremely nervous. Ash has trained in solitude for six years, while May's Pokemon are trained for Coordinating. She wasn't going to win this, but she decided to at least try to have fun. With that, she sent out her Pokémon.

"BLAZIKEN, TIME TO TAKE THE STAGE!"

With that, May's fully evolved starter appeared in the field, doing what appeared to be a flurry kick. Ash smirked as he spoke;

"Unlike Terracotta Town, it isn't ending in a draw here! Sceptile it's your turn!"

Sceptile nodded as he stepped forward, preparing for a rematch. May took a deep breath before she spoke;

"Blaziken, Flamethrower."

Ash smirked as he spoke;

"Dodge it with Quick Attack, then get up close and use Leaf Blade."

Sceptile nodded before using an amazing speed, easily dodged the fire attack, and was a safe distance away before zipping towards Blaziken and slashing him with Leaf Blade over and over until Sceptile jumped backwards, giving some distance. Blaziken fell to one knee, before shakily climbing up and got into a battling position. May Grinned before she spoke;

"Alright Blaziken, Use Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken nodded before he rushed towards Sceptile and Used Sky Uppercut, propelling him into the air. Ash frowned before he spoke;

"Quickly, while above, Charge up Solarbeam and Fire it!"

The orbs on Sceptile's back began to glow, as Sceptile began to charge the attack at a surprisingly quick speed, before firing the large beam straight at Blaziken, slamming him into the ground. Sceptile landed on the ground gracefully as Blaziken collapsed to the ground. May sighed before she recalled her fallen Pokémon and spoke;

"You did excellent Blaziken. Take a rest."

Ash recalled Sceptile as he spoke;

"Don't take it too personally May; it's just that like I said, I've been training non-stop for six years."

May nodded to her brother as she spoke;

"You're up Max."

Max nodded, shocked at how easy Ash was dominating the battle as he stepped forward, and tossing a Pokéball out onto the field, revealing a Gallade. Ash smiled as he spoke;

"Is that…

"The Ralts that we had met a few years back? Yup! I did promise I would return for him!"

Ash grinned as he spoke;

"I'm happy for you Max. Let me reveal my next Pokémon that coincidentally, I had _also_ gone back for.

With that, Ash sent out another Pokéball, revealing a Lucario. Lucario scanned the crowd before he noticed two particular people before spoke to everyone using Aura;

"_Dawn, Brock. It's nice to see you after all these years."_

Brock and Dawn blinked in confusion before Brock's eyes widened as he realized how this Lucario knew him as he spoke;

"Wait a minute. You were that Riolu that Hunter J was after because you somehow knew Aura Sphere!"

Dawn's eyes widened in realization as well before she smiled at him; happy to see him after all these years. Ash smiled before he spoke;

"You ready Max?"

Max grinned before he called out, excited;

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!"

Gallade, also excited rushed forward and began slashing at Lucario. Ash grinned as he called out an order;

"Use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario quickly formed a sphere of energy as he propelled it forward, blasting Gallade backwards, who landed on the ground not so gracefully. The psychic type climbed to his feet, as he started flexing his arms, already prepared to continue. Max smirked as he spoke;

"Use Psychic!"

Gallade's eyes glowed with psychic energy as Lucario was lifted up and slammed into the ground. To Max's shock, Lucario simply brushed off the attack and got right back up. Max spoke;

"Wait what?! But Lucario is a fighting type? How did

Ash grinned as he cut Max off,

"Sorry Max, but Lucario is actually a duel type, being fighting AND steel. So…psychic attacks aren't _that _effective."

Max groaned at his rookie mistake as Ash spoke;

"Use Force Palm!"

Lucario rushed forward, mashing his palm towards Gallade, sending him flying. And to everyone's shock, Gallade didn't get back up.

Max was silent before he spoke;

"That….WAS AWESOME! DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

Ash chuckled, as long as it was awesome, Max wouldn't even care if he lost, just as long as he lost with _style._ Max recalled Gallade as Ash did the same with Lucario as Ash spoke;

"That was awesome Max. You're pretty good."

Max grinned as he spoke;

"Hey, I learned from watching you actually."

Ash chuckled as he spoke;

"So, Dawn, Iris, which one first?"

Iris walked forward as she spoke;

"I'll go. If you don't mind Dawn?"

Dawn smiled, completely ok with it, as Iris spoke;

"Go Dragonite!"

Iris' large dragon type appeared and let out a roar. Ash grinned as he spoke;

"Ok…you wanna play it that way. LET'S GO CHARIZARD!"

Ash tossed another Pokéball into the field, revealing the final evolved form of the Kanto fire starter. Charizard roared before setting his eyes onto Dragonite. Charizard huffed before he spoke to the Dragon type;

"_Well Look who it is, Wittle Dwagon!"_

Dragonite narrowed his eyes as he spoke;

"_Shut it Lizard. I'm taking you down for that!"_

Charizard chuckled before he looked at Ash, waiting for the order to tear his opponent apart. Ash grinned as he spoke;

"Charizard, Use Dragon Tail!"

Charizard rushed forward, as his tail started to glow and he smashed it into Dragonite, who growled. Iris Grinned as she spoke;

"Use Thunder Punch!"

Ash's eyes widened in horror before he screamed out;

"DODGE IT!"

But unfortunately, Charizard couldn't move in time as he was smashed in the face by Thunder Punch. Charizard hit the ground and growled , now completely enraged. He flew up as Ash smirked and spoke;

"Quick, use Fire Blast!"

Charizard opened its Jaws wide and unleashed a ferocious fire attack, which took a shape of a star as it crashed into Dragonite. Dragonite hit the ground with a thud before shooting up into the air.

Attacks like this were traded back and forth for about 3 minutes until Charizard growled, already fed up. Ash spoke;

"Ok, time to use our secret weapon. Use Over Heat!"

"DRAGONITE, GET OUT OF THERE!"

Charizard began to glow red as he unleased the super fire attack, to close to Dragonite for him to dodge as it sent the dragon type towards the ground. Dragonite groaned with swirls in its eyes.

Ash sighed as he recalled Charizard as he spoke;

"Damn Iris, I struggled there for a moment."

Iris smirked as she recalled Dragonite as she spoke;

"Well it wasn't going to be as easy as the others, considering I'm the Unova Champion."

Ash smiled as he clapped his hands as he spoke;

"I saw that battle. It looked pretty close. Almost thought Alder had you beaten for a moment."

Iris groaned as she spoke;

"Don't mention that. Ugh that SUCKED! I hate how I barely pulled through!"

Ash chuckled as he spoke;

"Congrats anyway on that though. Anyway, Dawn, you're up."

Dawn stepped forward as she smiled and spoke;

"This isn't going to end well for me. But hey, it'll be fun! Prinplup, Spotlight!"

With that, Dawn released her starter Pokemon. Ash grinned as he spoke;

"No Way, Piplup evolved?"

Dawn smiled and nodded as she spoke;

"Yup, just last year actually."

Ash smiled as he spoke;

"Well, I believe it's time to end this. I'm starting to get hungry."

With that Ash put his thumb and pointer fingers in his mouth as he let out a shrill whistle. The mountain top was silent for a moment, and Dawn blinked in confusion as nothing happened. As she was about to comment, an orange blur jumped over Ash before flipping in midair and landing with a fist smashed into the ground. The new Pokémon stood up straight as he crossed his arms as a smirk spread on his face. Everyone blinked and actually had to rub their eyes to see if they were seeing correctly….because standing in front of them;

Was a Raichu

**Surprised? I bet none of you saw that I would have Pikachu evolve. But if you look, I left a hint towards it in CH 2. If you looked, when Ash was revealed to be training on the mountain, I always referred to Pikachu/Raichu as "Electric Mouse". Notice I never **_**once **_**actually said his name. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Super Sorry for the delay, honest truth, I haven't really been in the mood to write anything, mainly because the dog I had since I was 4 years old, I kid you not, died the day after my 18****th**** birthday. So it's been a rough couple weeks. But here is the latest chapter like promised.**

Every one stared in shock at the Raichu that stood before them. Even Prinplup was speechless. Raichu crossed his arms together as a smirk stretched on his face as he spoke;

"_It's been a long time Penguin."_

Prinplup's eyes widened in surprise as he realized that this was indeed his old friend Pikachu, he spoke;

"_It is you! You were the only Pokémon alive to call me penguin."_

Ash smirked as all his previous traveling companions stared at Raichu with their jaws dropped. May spoke;

"Is that who I think it is?"

Ash chuckled as he nodded;

"It is indeed. I'm sure all of you remember my own starter Pokémon Raichu…or Pikachu as you all previously knew him."

Brock spoke;

"What happened? Pikachu was always so adamant_ against_ evolving into a Raichu. What changed?"

Ash sighed sadly as he looked at Raichu, almost asking for permission to tell the tale. Raichu nodded at him, giving the OK to start the story. Ash spoke;

"Pikachu blamed himself for my loss in the Unova League. No matter how many times I tried to tell him otherwise, he always felt that since he was with me the longest out of all my Pokémon that he should always be able to pull through for me. He kept thinking that he was letting me down. And when we came here to train on Mt Silver…that feeling only got worse."

_(FLASHBACK 5 ½ YEARS AGO)_

_Pikachu let out a groan of pain as Riolu stood over him, the training battle they previously couldn't even be categorized as training, considering Riolu defeated him with little effort. Pikachu picked himself off the ground and without so much as a word, turned around and trudged towards a nearby cave for solitude. _

_That honestly was happening a lot. He knew none of the others would admit it out loud, but he knew for a fact that they all believed that he was by far, Ash's weakest Pokémon…and he hated that feeling. Even Riolu, the newest of the group, who had arrived to train with them 3 WEEKS EARLIER, was already better than him. Hot, angry tears streamed down his cheeks as he thought to himself;_

'_I lost…AGAIN! I'm pathetic, I mean come on, Ash's newest Pokémon, who he had for only 3 weeks, had already surpassed me, and not that it was that difficult to do. I'm only holding Ash and the others back. I don't belong here.'_

_Unknown to Pikachu, Ash had stepped into the cave and he had seen his starter cry. Ash spoke out loud;_

"_Are you OK Pikachu?"_

_Pikachu looked up at his trainer / best friend as he spoke;_

"_**No I'm not. I am officially the weakest one here. Hell, I'm only holding everyone back. I shouldn't be here."**___

_Ash frowned as he spoke;_

"_That's not true and you know it. Pikachu you aren't the weakest. We're simply doing something wrong."_

_Pikachu looked down as he spoke;_

"_**You're right, training me, that's what we're doing wrong. You should focus on the others. Who cares about what happens to me."**_

_Ash was silent as he thought to himself. He then spoke;_

"_I don't believe that for a moment. But if you think that training a Pikachu is indeed the problem, which I guarantee it isn't. Then why don't we try something else?"_

_And with that, Ash removed his backpack before placing it down in front of him, and opened one of the flaps on it; he then reached deep inside and pulled something out that stopped Pikachu in his tracks._

_It was a Thunderstone. Ash then spoke;_

"_I always decided to keep one on me, just in case you ever changed your mind. Look, becoming a Raichu will indeed make you stronger, and maybe it will solve the problem, but if it doesn't, then we'll just keep going at it. Wanna know why? Because you and I are partners! And after all we've been through, we never gave up, and you better believe that I'll be DAMNED if we give up now!"_

_Pikachu's eyes widened in shock as he realized Ash was right! They HADN'T ever given up before, so why should now be any different? Pikachu sighed as tears streamed down his cheeks as he nodded. He then smiled at Ash as he grabbed the Thunderstone and spoke one last final thing as a Pikachu;_

"_Thank you for believing in me…partner." _

_And with that, a bluish glow filled the cave as Pikachu's form began to morph. He grew taller as his ears changed and his tail elongated. When the evolution stopped and the glow faded, a Raichu could be seen standing in the spot where Pikachu once was. Raichu grinned up at Ash, ready to train and kick ass. _

_(FLASHBACK END)_

Ash chuckled as he spoke;

"Ironically after that, Raichu tied at being my strongest Pokémon, sharing the spot with Charizard."

Raichu did a fist pump, proving that he's ready to take on anything thrown at him. Prinplup blinked before a smirk stretched across his beak as he got into a battle position. Raichu looked at Ash and made a few gestures, which made Ash smirk as he spoke;

"Considering Prinplup is at a serious disadvantage and will most likely go down in one electric attack, Raichu is willing to give you a free shot. He won't dodge, block, or otherwise evade."

_**A/N – The battle music this time is going to be the Rival Battle from Omega Ruby / Alpha Sapphire.**_

Dawn growled at the fact that Ash and Raichu were practically mocking her. She looked at Prinplup, who looked equally annoyed as she spoke;

"Prinplup, use Hydro Pump!"

Prinplup opened his beak as a giant jet of water flew out and crashed into the large electric type, sending him flying back. As Raichu was airborne, he tucked his body into a cannonball as he did a mid-air backflip and landed in a crouched position. He stood up straight as a frown as a small trail of blood trailed down Raichu's lip. Raichu wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before he glanced at Prinplup with a smirk as he made the "**Bring it On" **gesture with his hand. Raichu then entered a battle position. Dawn growled as she spoke;

"Prinplup, Drill Peck!"

The penguin Pokémon rushed forward as his beak elongated, Ash smirked as he spoke;

"Raichu, evade."

Raichu smirked as he waited for Prinplup to get close before he simply side flipped out of the way. That seemed to piss the penguin off, as he fired a bunch of Hydro Pumps, which Raichu dodged and evaded each and every one like a pro. Dawn, also annoyed with the smug electric type spoke;

"Prinplup, Bubble Beam!"

Raichu looked at her with a raised eyebrow as his face basically said_ 'Bubble Beam, Really? That's all you got?'_

Prinplup growled as he fired a bunch of bubbles out of his mouth, each one flying towards Raichu. Raichu grinned evilly as he looked at Ash, waiting for an order, Ash grinned;

"Raichu, Thunderbolt! Pop all of them."

Raichu's cheeks began to spark with electricity as he fired a bolt of lightning, which ricocheted off each of the bubbles, popping them before it dispersed. Raichu put his hands on his hips as he smirked smugly at Prinplup. Dawn growled as she spoke;

"Maybe if we power up our Water type moves, if one hits, we could knock Raichu out. Prinplup, RAIN DANCE!"

As Prinplup fired off the water boosting move, Brock and Max put their hands to their faces and each let out a groan as Brock spoke;

"Dawn…that was by far the stupidest thing you could have ever possibly done against an electric type!"

Dawn blinked, confused as she spoke;

"Wait, why?!"

Ash and Raichu both shook their heads at Dawn's rookie mistake as Ash spoke;

"Because Rain dance gives Thunder one-hundred percent accuracy."

Dawn and Prinplup went sheet-white in horror as Ash spoke;

"Raichu…would you please?"

Raichu chuckled darkly as his cheeks sparked dangerously. He looked at Prinplup and spoke;

"_Bye-Bye."_

With that, the devastating Thunder was unleashed, completely frying the penguin Pokémon. When the electricity stopped, Prinplup was stood still for a moment before falling flat on his face, twitching. Raichu walked forward before picking the penguin up and placing him on his feet. Raichu spoke;

"_Really? Rain Dance? I __almost_ _feel bad for you."_

Prinplup groaned as he spoke;

"_Yeah…wasn't my brightest moment."_

Ash looked at Dawn and spoke;

"You did good…up until the rain dance."

Dawn groaned as she recalled Prinplup and spoke;

"Yeah…forgot about thunder getting perfect accuracy."

Ash smiled as he spoke;

"You all must be freezing. I have a cabin a bit up ahead. It's better than the snow, right?"

Everyone nodded, happy to be out of the cold as Max spoke;

"We're freezing?! Dude you're wearing a T-shirt and Jeans. How are you NOT dead?!"

Ash chuckled as he spoke;

"Six years of practice." 

It took a bit, but eventually everyone reached the cabin. May spoke;

"So why is there a cabin up here exactly?"

Ash raised an eyebrow at May as he spoke;

"Do you _think _I'm sleeping in caves or something? I mean I knew my table manners were always pretty awkward, but I'm not a caveman."

Max started snickering at May, who growled at her little brother. Ash rolled his eyes at the duo before he opened the cabin door, letting everyone inside.

The interior was homey, basically what you would expect from a cabin. It was basically a huge house that had a fireplace in the living room. Ash spoke;

"Believe me when I say that this cabin has enough room, so if you want to let out your Pokémon, feel free to do so."

The other's nodded as they all released their Pokémon, Iris consisting of Dragonite, Haxorous, as well as Emolga. Cilan's being Simisage and Crustle. Dawn's Pokémon had consisted of Prinplup, Lopunny and Pachirisu. When Lopunny spotted Raichu, her eyes widened as she stepped forward, trying to see if it was indeed her crush of almost 8 years. When she confirmed it was, she blushed heavily as she took in his taller form and obviously larger muscles before she quickly covered her face with her paws to hide the fact that she was blushing.  
Max let out Gallade, and a Grovyle, who was most likely his starter Pokémon. May had let out Blaziken, Delcatty and Glaceon. Glaceon, who like Lopunny, began to blush at the sight of Raichu, which forced both females to start glaring at each other, wordlessly starting a competition over who won the electric types heart. Raichu noticed this and let out a groan, most likely anticipating the migraines to come over the women fighting over him. Brocks Pokémon team consisted of Swampert, Steelix and Sudowoodo. Brock had silently sworn never to bring Croagunk anywhere with him ever again for risk of the poison type…ruining his magic. Gary simply had Blastoise and Umbreon with him, while Misty's team consisted of Starmie, Gyarados…and surprisingly…Golduck. Golduck looked around in confusion before he spotted Ash. Golduck stared at Ash for a moment, as if trying to use a psychic attack on him or something, before clutching his head in agony and falling on his face. Misty went red with rage as she recalled the retarded water fowl as she looked down at the Pokéball and spoke with annoyance clear in her voice;

"You. Are. A. Tragedy."

Ash and Raichu were howling with laughter as Ash spoke;

"Holy crap I missed him so much. Psyduck was without a doubt, the funniest thing on my Kanto and Johto Journeys."

Misty growled as she spoke;

"Yeah HaHa, laugh it up. It's almost like he got even _more _stupid when he evolved into Golduck! Seriously."

Ash snorted as Raichu continued to howl with laughter. Brock smiled at the scene until his eyes caught sight of Lopunny and Glaceon glaring at each other while occasionally giving a glance towards Raichu and he let out a wail of agony as he thought to himself;

'_That Lucky Son of a Bitch, he has both girls drooling over him and he hasn't got a care in the world. How?! How does he do it? I MUST KNOW HOW HE WORKS HIS MAGIC!'_

And with that Brock spoke in his usual tone when concerning the opposite gender.

"Raichu, I see with my own two eyes, that Arceus himself has bestowed upon you his gift for wooing women! You must teach me your ways Oh Guru!"

With that, Brock got on his knees as he grabbed the shoulders of a stunned Raichu and began to shake the mouse as he spoke in a begging tone;

"Please Lord Guru, teach me thy wisdom!"

Raichu blinked before his eyes narrowed in rage. He growled as he pulled his paws out of Brocks hands. Raichu then growled before he reared his fist back and smashed it into Brocks face…_hard._

Brock hit the ground with a thud as everyone just watched the scene with their jaws dropped. Misty then spoke;

"Damn…I knew one of these days that guy was gonna get decked in the face for his shenanigans…but who'd have thought Raichu would be the one to do it?"

The electric type in question huffed before he crossed his arms with a scowl on his face, obviously still annoyed at that stunt. Lopunny and Glaceon had their jaws nearly hit the floor at the realization that their crush now had the strength to knock a full grown human to the ground with a simple punch. Both girls then grew dreamy smiles across their faces as they both began to fantasize about Raichu lifting things, trying to impress them.

Pachirisu began to snap his fingers in front of Lopunny's face, trying to get her attention, but all that was doing was proving that while the lights were on, nobody seemed to be home. Pachirisu began to snicker as he saw the hearts in the normal type's eyes as drool began to drip down her chin. Glaceon wasn't faring any better, as her eyes were also hearts, and she as well was too deep in her fantasy to notice anything in the outside world.

Max spoke;

"Hey Ash, I'm winded. I mean with the battles and never ending maze to get up here, I think I might take a nap or something."

Ash smiled as he spoke;

"It is pretty late. Come on, let me show you all the guest rooms. We'll swap stories tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded as Ash showed them where the guest rooms were. Once everything was taken care of, Ash retreated to his own bedroom before he lied down on his bed deep in thought.

'_What's so special about this tournament that the Pokémon league had to send the others up here to fetch me?'_

**END of chapter 5. Yeah I know that took WAY longer to finish then it should have, none the less, I have a few more surprises in store for the rest of the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, sorry for the wait. I apologize that it took almost an entire year for me to update anything, and I hope that it never takes that long ever again. It will probably be a relatively short chapter, as most of my ideas about this story take place during the tournament. Anyways, here is the story.**

Dawn found herself waking up early. She rolled out of bed before blinking at her new surroundings, wondering where she was. It was then that the memories of the previous day came to her. A smile stretched across her face as she remembered that she and the others had finally found Ash after six years of searching. She let out a breath before getting ready for her morning. After she finished, she exited the room only to hear a loud noise outside. She decided that she was going to investigate and as she glanced outside, her eyes widened in amazement as she witnessed Raichu and Lucario sparring. She continued to observe as Raichu grinned as he then rushed at Lucario, basically turning into an Orange Blur. She saw Lucario narrow his eyes before leaping out of the way, before lunging at Raichu, and the Pokémon attacked each other while moving at high speeds. Dawn continued to observe this, before Lucario was slammed down into the snow, with Raichu stepping on his chest. The mouse smirked before stepping off the jackal, and offering a paw, to which Lucario promptly ignored and climbed to his feet. Dawn continued to observe, as Ash's Meganium walked forward, and began to heal both Pokemon of whatever injuries they might have sustained. It was then that both Pokemon got into battle positions, preparing another round of sparing. Dawn smiled as she observed this.

"They are quite strong aren't they?"

Dawn jumped out of her skin before she turned and saw May smiling at her, observing the small mock battle going on between the two Pokémon. May let loose a smile before she spoke;

"Who would have thought, that even after all these years, that none of Ash's Pokémon would have changed a single bit? Even after being in solitude on a mountain for six years?"

Dawn let a smile stretch her face, before she spoke;

"They have changed. Maybe not in personality, but they're easily twice as strong, if not stronger than they were when we last saw them."

Dawn nodded in agreement as both her and May continued to watch as both Pokemon continued to spar…which was immediately interrupted by Raichu's stomach growling. Lucario sweat dropped as Raichu grinned abashed. Dawn smiled at them as she pulled some poffins out of her bag and offered them to the Pokemon duo. Raichu and Lucario warily eyed the treats offered before both Pokemon shook their heads, uninterested in the food offered. Dawn blinked, shocked. Did her treats look that weird, that both hungry Pokemon immediately turned their noses? As she put them back in her case, puzzled at the development, she heard a chuckle behind her, and turned to see Ash with a smile on his face.

"Don't take it personal. It's just that it's been six years since they've eaten any Pokemon food of any kind. They usually eat whatever I happen to eat. Be it sandwiches, or the rare soup or stew."

As Dawn nodded, fascinated by what Ash was telling her, the discussion was stopped when Raichu stepped forward and began communicating with Ash. As Raichu continued to speak, Ash's eyebrows furrowed before a smirk set on his face as he snorted.

"So, he's decided to come back up to the mountain for a rematch after all huh?"

_MEANWHILE, at the base of MT Silver_

Jimmy sighed as he took off his black and yellow hat to run his hand through his hair. He took a deep breath before plopping his hat back on his head, turning it backwards in its signature fashion. While he might have navigated this mountain before, it was about a year since he was last here. So his memory on the correct path to the top was fuzzy. But while he barely remembered the path upwards, the trainer who lived on top, he could _NEVER _forget. Jimmy clenched his eyes shut as he remembered how one year prior; he arrogantly climbed this mountain, hearing rumors about a legendary trainer who lived on top. He recalled how he was fresh off his victory in the Johto league, and such was feeling invincible, feeling he could take on whatever challenge lay before him. As the old saying goes, "Pride comes before the fall", and oh _man _did he fall to that trainer above.

_Flashback One year prior_

_Jimmy smirked as he stared down his opponent; a guy with a Raichu standing beside him. Jimmy grinned as he spoke, arrogance leaking through his voice;_

_"My name is Jimmy from New Bark Town. I have become the victor of the Johto League, and I had heard of rumors about a powerful trainer who dwells upon this mountain. Now here I stand! I stand here today to challenge you to a battle!"_

_The trainer simply raised an eyebrow, saying nothing at the scene before him. He then shot a glance at Raichu and nodded, and the electric type Pokemon stepped forwards. Jimmy then sent out his first Pokemon and the battle began._

_End Flashback_

Jimmy sighed. What resulted couldn't even qualify as a battle, as that Raichu _alone _wrecked his _entire team_. Jimmy remembered how silent the trainer was before and after the battle, and Jimmy had to be honest in saying he would have thought the guy was a mute if he wasn't verbally commanding his Raichu. Jimmy recalled the frustration and disappointment he felt when he recalled his beaten Pokemon, before turning around and was about to make his way down the mountain when the trainer said something to him that made him pause.

_Flashback_

_"Wait a moment."  
Jimmy turned around, to see the trainer staring at him, Jimmy blinked. What could he possibly want now? That question was soon answered when the kid spoke._

_"Your problem Jimmy, was that you were too overconfident. You believed that since you were the Johto League victor, you were unbeatable. If you don't mind, do you mind if I give you some advice?"_

_Jimmy blinked, surprised before he gave this trainer the go ahead. The trainer smiled at him;_

_"I advise you train some more. If I were you, then I'd take on the Kanto League. Go to the Pokemon center in Viridian city and sign up, and then as you go from gym to gym, your Pokemon will become stronger as their bond with you grows. After you place in the Kanto League, come back and challenge me again."_

_Jimmy blinked before he nodded. He was about to turn to leave, when one last question plagued his mind. "What's your Name?"_

_The man smiled;_

_"My name is Ash Ketchum."_

_Ash stepped backwards before a blizzard began to pick up, and Jimmy had to shield his face from the storm; when he glanced up, the trainer and his Raichu were gone._

_END Flashback_

And now here he was. He had completed the gym challenge in the Kanto region, and now was back on the mountain for a rematch against Ash. He only hoped that he'd be more prepared for it.

**AND WE'RE DONE! Now did any of you really think I would allow Ash to leave MT Silver without the legendary battle between Red and Gold…Or Ash and Jimmy? NO WAY! Now I have a quick question to ask of you. Now from what I can remember from the anime, Jimmy has a Typhlosion. What other Pokemon do you think he should have on his team? I was thinking about giving him both Feraligatr and Meganium, but I'm on the fence about that. But I do want some ideas on this. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to you all, the battle between Ash and Jimmy happens in this chapter. Also, someone in the comments mentioned how it would be cool to give Jimmy an Umbreon. I'm not going to lie, the more I think about it, the more I like the idea. **

Jimmy huffed, exhausted as he finally reached the tip of the mountain. He looked across from him, the blizzard partially clouding his view, and he saw him; Ash, the trainer from one year prior. Ash had his back to him and like the last time, his Raichu was beside him. Jimmy looked around the tip of the mountain and he noticed something. There were other people up here. As he glanced around, his eyes focusing on Brock, Misty, Dawn and the others, he heard Ash call to him;

"So, you've returned after all."

His attention now returned to Ash, who turned around to stare at him. Jimmy gulped, here he was, staring at the trainer who has been haunting his dreams, no his _nightmares_ for the last year. But in all fairness, if your entire Pokemon team were completely outclassed last time by one lone Raichu, you'd be nervous about the rematch as well. Jimmy took a deep breath to steel his nerves before he spoke;

"My name is Jimmy. I am a Pokemon Trainer from New Bark Town. Last year, I had climbed this mountain to battle the one who dwelled up here, and I was swiftly defeated. Now here I stand again. After traversing throughout the Kanto region to strengthen my team, I stand here, requesting a rematch."

Ash simply raised an eyebrow again, as he thought to himself; 'Well_, at least his speech isn't as arrogant as it was last time.'  
_  
Ash nodded, accepting the offer of a rematch before he spoke; "What are the rules?"

Jimmy frowned, thinking to himself before he spoke; "The rules are Six on Six.

**(A/N – I always imagine the Red/Lance battle theme from HeartGold and SoulSilver here.)**

Ash nodded before he grabbed the brim of his hat and pulled it down so it concealed his eyes, before he pointed, and the bipedal orange mouse Pokemon stepped forwards. Jimmy felt his heart clench, before he reached for his belt and pulled a Pokéball. He tossed it, and Tyranitar let out a roar as it stood before the Raichu who dealt it a quick and merciless defeat last time.

"TYRANITAR USE EARTHQUAKE!"

"Don't give him the chance, Volt Tackle into Iron Tail!"

As the large Rock/Dark type Pokemon let out a roar before lifting his foot up, about to slam it down when Raichu charged forwards, his body enshrouded by electricity as he charged towards the Pokemon before him. Once Raichu was close enough, he quickly swerved his body to slam his metallic tail into his opponent, and to everyone's surprise except for Ash's and Raichu's, actually sent Tyranitar launching backwards into the snowbank. Tyranitar struggled to climb to his feet before his arms gave out and he fell into the snow, swirls in his eyes.

Jimmy's eyes widened in surprise, all that training throughout Kanto, and yet Tyranitar was still dealt with that quickly?

"With Volt Tackle adding to his speed, Raichu's Iron Tail dealt out more damage than it normally would." A calm voice called out.

Jimmy glanced upwards, only to see Ash staring him down. Jimmy's eyes narrowed, determined as he recalled Tyranitar and sent out Typhlosion. Ash raised an eyebrow at Jimmy sending out his starter this quickly into the battle.

"Typhlosion, QUICK ATTACK!"

The fire type disappeared and then reappeared in the blink of an eye and lunged at Raichu, who swiftly dodged out of the way, an annoying smirk still set upon his face. As Raichu moved back into battle position, Ash spoke again;

"You know what to do."

Raichu grinned before using his own quick attack and lunging at Typhlosion. As the fire type braced itself for the tackle that was soon to come, to everyone's shock, Raichu instead flipped over Typhlosion and delivered an Iron Tail to the fire type's back, sending him rolling across the snow. As Typhlosion climbed to his feet, Dawn glanced at the battle in surprise. When she fought Ash and Raichu, the electric mouse was fast, but nowhere _near _this fast! As she pondered over this thought, Gary was also stumped, and as he thought about it, he was able to pick up on what was going on and spoke;

"He went easy on us earlier."

As May, Max and all of Ash's other previous traveling companions turned towards him in disbelief, Gary spoke again; "Think about it, while we've been moving on with our lives, he's been up here for the past six years doing nothing but training, yet we were still able to land hits his Pokemon. As we can see here, if he were truly going all out against us, that wouldn't be possible."

Dawn scoffed before she mumbled annoyed;_ "The only time I actually made contact was when he gave me a free shot with hydro pump."_

Misty's eyes narrowed before she growled; "And why, pray tell, would he do that?"

Max closed his eyes, thinking on the answer before it hit him; "Because he wanted to see how much our team had grown since we last saw him. If he were going all out, each match would last maybe a few mere moments. So he went easy, so he could take time to observe any changes to our strategy, test our strength, and exedra."

Iris blinked before she spoke; "That…actually makes sense, but then why is he going all out against Jimmy here?"

It was Brock who answered this time. "Remember what Ash had told us about last year. Last time, Jimmy came up here he was arrogant, to the point where Ash decided to mercilessly knock him down a peg or two. If Ash were to hold back here, Jimmy would immediately know, as he'd witnessed Ash's full strength first hand, and he would most likely take offense to it. He'd think that Ash believes he isn't worth the effort of going all out."

Iris nodded in realization, before she turned back to the battle seeing Raichu send Typhlosion into the snow again, only this time the fire type was down for the count.

Jimmy growled before he recalled Typhlosion and sent out his next Pokemon, which happened to be a giant bee with large stingers for hands. Brock's eyes widened before he spoke;

"That's a Beedrill!"

Dawn, who hasn't seen a Beedrill before, quickly pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

**"Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokemon and the final form of Weedle. Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, and then flying off."**

"USE POISON JAB!"

Beedrill angrily rushed towards Raichu, who smirked deviously. As Raichu crouched down, waiting for an order, Ash didn't disappoint it;

"Electro Ball. Send it packing!"

Raichu grinned before pushing both its hands out in front of it, before pulling both hands to the side of his ribcage to charge the attack. **(A/N – Similar to Goku's pose when he charges up the Kamehameha in Dragonball Z.) **A yellow ball of electricity began to charge up in Raichu's hands. As soon as the Electro ball was large enough, he pushed both hands out in front of him and sent the electric attack shooting out in front of him, colliding with the poison/bug type and blasting it backwards. Beedrill hit the snowbank with a crash, the impact sending snow in all directions. As it struggled to climb to its feet, Ash spoke with a grin on his face;

"Raichu, make sure it stays down. Quick Attack!"

Raichu disappeared in an orange blur before reappearing and colliding with his wounded opponent, sending Beedrill flying through the air. When it landed in the snow, it had swirls in its eyes. Jimmy sighed as he recalled Beedrill. That was three Pokemon down already, and so far, he didn't even land a single blow. His eyes narrowed in determination before he tossed out his next Pokemon, revealing a Crobat. Dawn blinked in confusion before she spoke;

"Why a Crobat? Isn't it at a disadvantage against Raichu?"

It was Max who responded this time;

"That might be true, but one thing to remember is that Crobat's are fast Pokemon. In fact, Jimmy probably hopes that Crobat can at least come close, if not match Raichu's speed."

Ash narrowed his eyes before he called out his next order;

"Raichu use Thunderbolt!"

"CROBAT, DODGE IT AND THEN USE CROSS POISON!"

As Raichu sent out the powerful electric attack, the purple bat Pokemon shot into the air quickly, evading the electric attack, before slashing two of its wings into an X formation, sending a purple beam towards Raichu, who quickly rolled out of the way. Jimmy grinned before he spoke;

"Now what will you do?"

Ash rolled his eyes in annoyance before he called out in a bored tone.

"Shock Wave."

Raichu growled, now fed up with the cockiness of this idiot he's facing, sent out the wave of electricity as ordered. Jimmy's eyes widened before he screamed out;

"DODGE IT, QUICKLY!"

As Crobat took off to avoid the attack, to Jimmy's shock, the electric energy actually changed course and chased after Crobat. Jimmy growled before he spoke;

"Dive down, maybe you can lose it!"

As Crobat did so, yet again, the energy changed course, following the poison/flying type. As Jimmy's eyes widened in surprise and a bit of fear, Ash rolled his eyes before he spoke out;

"Shock Wave is an attack that homes in on its target. It _will _hit Crobat eventually. It's just a question of how long he has the energy to keep running. Jimmy's eyes widened in fear as he looked up at Crobat, who sure enough, was beginning to slow down due to exhaustion! The energy following the bat then picked up speed and impacted the flying/poison type, lighting it up like a Christmas tree. As Crobat fell to the ground, Ash saw his moment and acted on it.

"Use Thunderbolt while it's downed."

Raichu grinned deviously before sending the arc of electricity towards his opponent, who was too tired to evade. Once the lightshow died down, Jimmy looked at Crobat only to see it has swirls in its eyes. Jimmy sighed as he recalled his Pokemon, that's _four_ down already. Jimmy frowned as he sent out his next Pokemon, which was a blue Pokemon with a flat tail. Dawn blinked before pulling out her Pokedex.

**"Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokemon and is the evolved form of Wooper. It has an easygoing nature and so it doesn't care if it bumps its head on boats and boulders while swimming."**

Iris's eyes widened in surprise at the water/ground type Pokemon. That could prove difficult for Raichu;

"Raichu, use Grass Knot."

_...or maybe not._

Little blades of grass surrounded Quagsire's feet, before pulling, sending the Water/Ground type down to the snow.

As the others continued to watch the battle. Max leaned in and whispered to his sister;

_"This battle is sad. It can't really even be called a battle, considering what Jimmy is doing is more like 'Flailing Angrily'."_

May had to hold in a snicker at that comment before she whispered back to Max;

_"Maybe so, but how would you fair against Raichu when he decides not to mess around?"_

Max was quiet, as he pondered over the question before he spoke;

"I wouldn't allow it to go this far. I'd forfeit the mere moment my second Pokemon went down without either of them landing a single blow."

Dawn, who overheard the conversation, couldn't help but nod in agreement. When she glanced back at the battle, she saw that even Quagsire was down.

Jimmy sighed as he recalled his Pokemon before pulling out his last Pokéball from his belt. He tossed it out, revealing an Umbreon. May's eyes widened before she took out her Pokedex and scanned this Pokemon, forgetting to do it with Gary's.

**"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon, and the Dark type evolution of Eevee. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it's filled with a mysterious power."**

Ash smirked before he spoke;

"Raichu, comeback."

Raichu turned towards Ash as he nodded, returning towards his trainer. Jimmy and everyone else were confused by this action. Why would Ash call back Raichu when it still had full health? Ash, noticing their confusion, spoke;

"I thought this battle would be more entertaining if it was a battle between Eeveelutions."

As everyone's eyes widened at what he said, Ash tossed a Pokéball out onto the field, releasing a pink cat like Pokémon with a forked tail and a red jewel on its forehead. May, who had her own eeveelution, was floored that Ash had one of his own, so she pulled out her Pokedex and scanned it;

**"Espeon, the Sun Pokemon, and the Psychic type evolution of Eevee. Its fur is so sensitive; that it can feel minute shifts in the air and predict the weather...and its foes' thoughts."**

If May were to be honest, she was a bit weirded out by that last comment. Iris, who was confused at why Ash would send out a psychic type against a dark type, spoke to her thoughts;

"Why would he send out a psychic type against a dark type? Surely he must know that psychic moves don't even work on dark type Pokemon."

Gary had to let out a snort at that comment as he spoke;

"Have you met Ash? After how he's been training his Pokemon up here, I'm certain that Espeon knows an anti-Dark Move to completely ruin that kids day."

"Espeon, use Signal Beam!"

And sure enough, Gary was right. As the _bug _type attack shot towards Umbreon, Jimmy screamed out;

"USE DARK PULSE, QUICKLY!"

As Signal Beam was close to hitting, Umbreon fired a pulse of Dark energy from its body, colliding with the Signal Beam and actually sending it back towards Espeon.

"Espeon, quickly use Iron Tail to send it back."

Espeon's tail glowed silver before she quickly maneuvered her body to slam her metallic limb into the signal beam, bouncing it back towards Umbreon, who had no time to react as the beam quickly crashed into it, sending it into the snow. As Umbreon crawled to its feet, heavily damaged, Jimmy spoke;

"Use Quick Attack, then use Bite while up close."

Umbreon rushed forward, its mouth opened wide to attack. "Iron Tail, block it."

Espeon's tail began to glow as she raised it defensively as Umbreon bit down upon the metal limb. Ash smirked before he spoke;

"Signal Beam."

Jimmy's eyes widened in horror, but was too slow to react as the Signal Beam fired from Espeon's mouth hit Umbreon in the face, point blank, flinging the dark type Pokemon away and making it crash into the cold snow, where it tried to climb to its feet, before succumbing to unconsciousness. Jimmy sighed before recalling his last Pokemon before he spoke;

"I lost…again."

Ash recalled Espeon before he spoke;

"But this time, you did much better."

Jimmy scoffed before he spoke;

"How? Basically all of my team were still beaten by Raichu, who we still couldn't even land a hit against."

Ash chuckled before he replied; "Why do you think I recalled Raichu? The reason I did was because while he might not have taken damage from you, he was still exhausted from fighting five Pokemon in a row with no break. Last time, it took one hit per Pokemon to knock them out. This time however, it was _much _more difficult for him."

Raichu grinned before nodding in agreement. Jimmy smiled before he spoke;

"Thanks for the rematch Ash. Although we still lost, I can see that I finally have a mark to aim for to complete my dream, which I will admit has changed since last time."

Ash smiled, before he nodded, signaling Jimmy to continue;

"My dream? Funny enough, it used to be to become a Pokemon Master, but after last year, and definitely after today, it changed. My new dream is to beat you. And so we'll have to keep training and working hard until I close the gap between us. Expect another rematch one day Ash. And expect to lose!"

Jimmy grinned before he turned around and made his descent from the mountain. As Ash and the others watched him finally disappear from eyesight, Raichu snorted before he spoke;

**_"Yeah...that's never going to happen."_**

**END OF CHAPTER! And I can ****_feel _****the questions coming. Like ****_"Why did Ash win so easily against Jimmy?" _****And my answer to that is this. Think back to that first time you ever played Pokemon Gold, Silver or Crystal. Do you remember the first time you got to mount silver and fought Red? The first time ****_ever, _****where you didn't know what to expect from the battle, or even what Pokemon he had****_?_** ** Do you remember how ****_badly_**** he kicked your ass? Cause I certainly do. In fact, my first battle against Red went ****_terribly. _****And the worst part was that I was ****_super under leveled_****. Red's Pikachu was level 81, I think my highest level Pokemon was like 60. It was ****_brutal. _****Now think of it like this. The Ash Ketchum of this fanfic…is basically Red. Cause in my mind, Ash IS Red, just like Gary is Blue/Green. Basically the only challenges for him are going to be other champions, like Cynthia, Lance, Alder…Cynthia, did I mention ****_Cynthia_****? Anyway, only the champions can actually be considered equal to him. Everyone else is ****_way too _****under leveled. **


End file.
